


Sandals

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Fluff, M/M, Socks, Summer, sandals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Patrick is putting his foot down.





	Sandals

“Johnny...” Patrick said with a sigh, as Johnny joined him on the front porch of the cabin by the lake. It was a chilly morning and Patrick had a flannel jacket that belonged to Johnny on.

He handed Pat a steaming mug of coffee and took a seat on the other side of the small table.

“Yes,” Johnny replied, not looking at Pat.

Patrick remained silent though, knowing Johnny knew what he had done.

But Johnny was too stubborn too admit anything, he just continued to stare out across the lake, at the morning sun burning off the mist, sipping away at his coffee.

Patrick stared at him.

But Johnny didn’t even glance his way. Just continued to drink his coffee.

“So what did you want to do today?” Johnny asked, finally. Obviously intending to ignore the elephant in the room.

“Johnny...” Patrick repeated.

“My feet were cold.” Johnny finally snapped.

“Then put on some shoes cause I’m not going anywhere with you while you’re wearing those socks with those sandals.”


End file.
